Dr Timmy & Mr Terry
by wingedwaterwolf
Summary: Timmy isn't just an average kid, he has a new type of a split personality disorder, and his life seems to be worse with Vicky being his new babysitter. Then he meets Cosmo and Wanda and their adventures begin as Timmy has to hide not only his fairy godparents from everyone, but also his other self. Going to be rewritten.
1. Introduction Timmy & Terry Turner

Summary: Timmy isn't just an average kid, he has a new type of a split personality disorder, and his life seems to be worse with Vicky being his new babysitter. Every day at 8:00 p.m. Timmy goes from himself to Terry, his other self. Then he meets Cosmo and Wanda and their adventures begin as Timmy has to hide not only his fairy godparents from everyone, but also his other self.

AN: Nega-Timmy doesn't seem to get enough love, so here is a fic for Nega-Timmy. **In this story Nega-Timmy's name is Terry.** That is important to know because this is an AU where Timmy was born with Nega-Timmy and they basically share the same body. Also, Timmy's parents are going to be a little more mean and insensitive for this story. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Fairly Odd Parents belongs to Butch Hartman, not me. Also, I got Nega-Timmy's name from Lunerfox on , you should go read her fanfics they're very good and she even makes cool comics too!

Introduction: Ten year old Timmy & Terry Turner

**Fairy World **

Cosmo and Wanda had gotten back a few days ago after their previous godchild, a sweet little girl named Rin, was adopted by a loving family and got a new happy life so she didn't need her godparents any more. It was a very short nine months; it was unfortunate that they couldn't spend more time with her. They enjoyed relaxing in their home until they were requested by the Godparent Assignment Agency (GAA) for their new godchild. Both Cosmo and Wanda got ready before _poofing _to the front of a large building in the middle of downtown Fairy World. The building was a sparkling gold, it appeared to be made out bricks, the roof was a simple triangle with two wands crossing in the center, there were long skinny smooth pillars supporting the overhanging front. Three steps led up to the large polished cherrywood doors with brass door handles, they were one of the few doors that worked in Fairy World due to the poofing and anti-poofing blocking barriers around the building for protection. Cosmo and Wanda floated into the building as they quietly conversed:

"Do you think it'll be a boy this time?" Wanda asked

"Boy I hope so! I would love to be able to play catch instead of having tea parties!" Wanda simply smiled as she remembered Cosmo dressing up "But, I'll be happy if we get a sweet kid again, boy or girl."

They fell silent when they approached a teal haired secretary who was typing a letter.

"Excuse me" Wanda said, catching the attention of the secretary "We're Wanda and Cosmo Cosma-Fairywinkle-Fairywinkle and we're here for our new assignment."

The young man nodded and handed them a sealed envelope from the desk top "Here is the file, just go down hall it is the fifth door on the left."

Wanda nodded and said, "Thank you" before flying off with Cosmo. As they entered a wooden door with a silver handle you could see the look of excitement on Cosmo's face. A red-haired woman in a business suit was sitting at a large metal desk, filling out paper work. She looked up and smiled, turning all her attention on Cosmo and Wanda

"Welcome, come and have a seat! You must be Cosmo and Wanda Cosma-Fairywinkle, am I right?"

"That you are." Wanda said as Cosmo tore open the file like it was a present

"Ahh, I see you got the folder already, excellent!" Cosmo handed the file papers to Wanda while looking at the picture of their new assignment: Timmy Turner.

"This is your new godchild, Timmy Turner. He has very few friends, neglectful parents, and an evil babysitter that tortures him. For some reason, it seems like information is missing on him."

"It seems like everything is there." Wanda commented, grabbing the papers "but it is a very thin file."

"Anyway you can have a day with him before you make your final choice to be his godparents." The woman adjusted her glasses

"Ooooh, let's go meet him now!" Cosmo exclaimed, bouncing in his seat while Wanda looks at the woman sitting across from him

"Sure, let me just give you this" she held out a magic nine ball "before you go introduce yourself." She waved her wand, sending them to Dimmsdale, California.

**Turner Household**

**3:30 p.m.**

Timmy had just gotten home; he was bruised from his latest beating and tired from the horrible day at school. "At least Mom and Dad are staying home tonight." Timmy says to himself with a sigh of relief as he opens the front door to see his mom and dad dressed in nice suits with Vicky standing by them with an 'innocent' grin on her face. Timmy's parents walk up to Timmy as he enters the house "Hi Timmy! Bye Timmy! Your mom and I are going dancing then we're going to see a movie! We made a nice spinach casserole for you, it is in the fridge." Timmy's dad says with a large smile on his face "Have fun with Vicky!" Timmy's mom shouts as the nearby flowers wither and both of them walk out the door without a backwards glance. Vicky grabs Timmy by the collar of his pink t-shirt and forces him nose to nose with the world's most diabolical babysitter "Listen here twerp, I have a lot to do and I don't need to you getting in my way, so…GO TO BED!" The force of her shout sent Timmy to the nearby wall "But it's only 4:00 in the afternoon!" Timmy protested "Well its 9:00 at night in London, so UPSTAIRS!" Timmy immediately ran up the stairs and took cover in his room to avoid the wrath of his evil babysitter, this time. Timmy walked to his bed while grabbing the yellow magic 'nine' ball that was on the floor 'I don't remember getting this toy.' Timmy simply shrugged and asked the magic ball, "Am I stuck up here all night?" The magic ball replied 'Ask another question'

Sigh "When are my parents going to get back home from the movies?" He sat down on his bed

'The Lord of the Rings: Entire Series'

"WHAT, they'll be there all night!? MAN, this reeks!" He threw the yellow ball against the wall, causing the ball to crack and split open. A purple swirl of magic flowed from the ball and Cosmo and Wanda flew out with a large neon sign.

"Hi I'm Cosmo!" Cosmo flew in front of Timmy "And I'm Wanda!" She flew in front of Timmy before both flew back to the sign "Annnnndd we're your FAIRY GODPARENTS!" they said in unison, causing fireworks to go off. Timmy could only stare before heading to the door, saying "I'm calling the police." Wanda _poofed _up a gate to block the door

"Whoa, hold on there!" Cosmo waved his wand, causing Timmy to float up with them "If you tell anyone about us, we'll have to go away forever."

"Any way, we're your fairy godparents, and our job is to grant your wishes!" Wanda explained as Timmy stared at the both of them.

"You can really grant my wishes?" Timmy asked

"As long it doesn't break a rule." Wanda _poofed _up a large purple book labeled Da Rules 

"Can you make me a chocolate shake?" Timmy asked with eager anticipation

"As long as you say the words 'I wish'" Wanda replied with a smile on her face

"Okay, I wish I had a chocolate shake!" Timmy bounced onto the bed and both Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands causing a chocolate shake in a clear glass to appear with candy cane colored straw

"Thanks!" Timmy grabbed the shake and took a long drink

"Anything else?" Wanda asked while Cosmo began listing different suggestions

"How about a new toy, or a puppy, or how about a trip to the Moon –"

Cosmo was interrupted when a loud _thump, thump, thump _followed by a loud banging at the door

"HEY, TWERP-" Vicky shouted before she barged into the room to see Timmy sitting on his bed with pink and green flowers sitting in a blue pale full of dirt "I thought I told you to be QUEIT!?" The sound of her voice rattled the walls "And what's with the plants?" She asked while eying them distastefully

"Uh, these are my godparent's…plants, yeah, my godparent's plants!"

"Looks like they could use a little 'trimming'." She said with an evil smirk as she pulled out a large pair of shears

"NO!" Timmy shouted with a panicked look on his face

"THEN KEEP IT QUIET UP HERE!" Vicky shouted, rattling the walls once more, before slamming the door behind her and causing Timmy to cringe

Cosmo and Wanda appeared in their fairy forms once more

"Nice girl" Wanda commented, her words dripping with sarcasm while Cosmo turned his attention back to Timmy with a grin on his face

"So, want do you want to wish for?"

"Can you turn Vicky into a fly?" Timmy asked with an impish smile on his face

"All you have to do is say the magic words." Wanda said with her own evil smile

Timmy snuck out of his bedroom and at the end of his stairs to see Vicky sitting in front of the TV while eating a large pepperoni pizza and he whispered to his godparents "I wish Vicky was a fly." The two fairies waved their wands turning the evil babysitter into a small green fly and gave Timmy a flyswatter "Thank you." Timmy said as he chased down the fly-girl "Uh-oh." Vicky peeped as she flew out the open window and into the dusk air. Timmy followed her to the open window "Oh no, we better go and get Vicky back here otherwise my parents will know something is up." Timmy reluctantly said with a frown on his face before going in the direction of where Vicky flew.

**6:03 p.m.**

They managed to follow her to the park before losing sight of her in the fading light.

"I wish I had a flashlight." Timmy said without really thinking, when one appeared in front of him he got an idea

"Hey Cosmo, Wanda" Both fairies looked down at Timmy as he continued "can you make Vicky into a glowing bunny?" Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other in silent questioning

"I don't see why not." "Why a glowing bunny?" Wanda answered and Cosmo questioned

"Well, if Vicky is a bunny she can't hurt me and if she's glowing then we can see her even after it gets dark." Timmy explained

"Great idea sport, one glowing bunny coming up!" Wanda and Cosmo waved their wands, causing a _poof _to happen somewhere deep in the park followed by a bright green glow.

"Since we'll cover more grounds if split up" Wanda suggested before _poofing _a watch, it was a large circular watch with a pink crown on the minute hand and a bright green crown on the hour hand with a pink strap, on to Timmy's wrist "you can use that watch to keep in contact with either of us, all you have to do is say our names and you'll be in contact with both of us, and it'll help keep time" "Trendy and functional!" Cosmo added. Timmy glanced at the watch, pressing a small button on the side and caused it to light up, before panicking internally 'OH NO, I didn't know it was almost 7:00!' **'What's wrong with that?' **A slightly deeper voice, known as Terry, asked. You see Timmy Turner wasn't an unpopular **average** kid with a bad life; he was an unpopular kid with another personality known as Terry. Terry was the opposite of Timmy, he was evil while Timmy was good, Terry didn't care if people got hurt (only the ones he knew AND liked aka Timmy, Chester and AJ) while Timmy was caring and didn't like people getting hurt (but he doesn't mind Vicky, Francis, or Mr. Crocker getting hurt), and every day, after 8:00, Timmy would turn into Terry. Very few people met Terry and even fewer knew that Timmy and Terry was the same person. Timmy had this problem all his life, which caused his parents to be rather conscious of the times that they were out and immediately hire a babysitter once they considered Timmy was old enough. Timmy's friends, Chester and AJ, had found out Terry when they had their first sleep over and three became inseparable ever since. The last babysitter Ms. Fletcher, who watched Timmy since he was 6 until he was 8, found out about Terry and immediately resigned. Ever since Vicky became his new babysitter, both Timmy and Terry were careful about not being seen by Vicky, especially since both of them feared Vicky and her evil wrath.

Timmy walked a random direction in the park, towards the denser part of the park, while he conversed with Terry.

'I'm not saying it is a bad thing that it is almost seven' he glanced at his watch and it read 7:10 p.m. 'Okay it is past seven, but what about Cosmo and Wanda?'

'…'

'I'm just worried about scaring them away.'

'**I see your point, but if you don't tell them they'll find out eventually. Heck, they might find out tonight even if we find Vicky in this large jungle-like park before 8:00 we'll never make it home before eight because it takes 15 minutes by car.'**

'We could wish us home.'

'**And after that? Hide in the closet or the bathroom all night and hope they don't see you?'**

'What if-what if they get scared, like Ms. Fletcher? I don't want to force them to be my friends.'

'**You'll still have me.'**

'Yea, that's true.' Timmy made a half-smile

'**And Chester and AJ know and they still stick around.' **Timmy smiled even wider before spotting a glow in the distance. Timmy hid behind a large bush and peaked around the side to see a sleeping glow-in-the-dark green bunny.

'There's Vicky!'

'**And she's asleep!' **Timmy check his watch **7:50 p.m.**

'And not a moment too soon, c'mon let's get home.'

'**I'll tell them.'**

'Terry…'

'**No, I'm the more intimidating one of us and if they'll be less likely to lash out if I'm front and center.' **

'…Thanks.'

Timmy slowly crept up and quickly scooped the bunny up; surprisingly Vicky didn't even wake up. "Cosmo…Wanda…Where are you?" Timmy whispered and nearly jumped when his watch glowed brightly. He shifted Vicky so she was lying in one arm and shifted his right wrist to look at the face. He saw Cosmo and Wanda and the time reading **7:53 p.m.**

"Hey Sport, did you find Vicky?" Wanda asked before she saw Vicky lying in Timmy's arm

"Yea, I wish we were home and I wish Vicky was human with no memory of what happened."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands with a smile and teleported them back home with a _poof_. The two fairies and the ten-year old in the small bedroom one the second floor of the Turner household while Vicky, the human babysitter, was laying on the coach fast asleep. Timmy looked at his watch **7:56 p.m. **and took a deep breath

"Uh guys there's something I need to tell you." Timmy rubbed the back of his neck from nervousness while he looked at Wanda and Cosmo

Wanda noticed the nervous expression and the tense atmosphere and looked at Timmy with concern "Is everything alright?"

Cosmo looked at Timmy and asked, "Cookie?" Hoping it would help Timmy feel better

"I-" He began before his face contorted in pain "BATHROOM!" He screamed before running straight for the personal bathroom at the back of his room and slamming the door behind him.

Timmy's breathing became heavier as pain burned his insides 'It's 8:00 already…' Timmy kneeled on the floor as he felt the pain move throughout his limbs **'It never gets any less painful does it?' **'Unfortunately no.' Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, but he didn't close his eyes. Timmy fought through the pain to the stand to watch himself in the mirror as the changes took place. His face felt like it was on fire as the two large buckteeth separate and thinned down, becoming fangs. He let the tears flow while he bit his lip with Terry's teeth in hopes of remaining silent while his ears became pointed at the tips. He grabbed the sink and leaned against as his fingers reshaped themselves into points, he could see tears flowing down his face as he opened his mouth to watch his pink tongue become thinner and flatter until splitting into two. Timmy could feel his own awareness of his body fade as his skin turned darker and darker, until it was a light brown with a black undertone. Timmy felt his own spirit getting sealed into his head as his sapphire blue eyes turned ruby red with black circles around them and his chestnut brown hair turned inky black. Terry was now fully in control of his body as he watched his reflection turn into Timmy **'Still want to tell them? We can still hide in the bathroom till we fall asleep.' **

Timmy looked down at his feet 'Nah, we should tell them now. It's better if they find out now and not get too attached; besides it's only been one day.'

'**Still…seems like you were starting to bond.'**

'Hey, maybe if they stay you could bond with them too.'

'**I wouldn't get your hopes up on that thought.'**

Terry and Timmy were pulled away from their conversation when they heard a knocking at the door and a muffled voice from behind it "Timmy are you okay?" It was Wanda

'**Now or never Timmy'**

'Now, go ahead and tell them. If they're gone tomorrow then the blame falls on me.'

'**I'll still be here.' **Terry grabbed the doorknob and turned it, as he slowly opened the door knob, his heart thundered in his chest. Wanda floated away from the door and asked "Timmy, what was it that you wanted to tell us?" while the door slowly opened. Her jaw dropped and Cosmo looked shocked as the door fully opened and Terry walked out. "T-Timmy, is that you?" Wanda asked **"Yes and no." **Terry answered as he calmly closed the bathroom door behind him and sat on the bed, his red eyes scanning over both of them as they flew closer to Terry. **'They're actually getting close, that's a good sign.' **"-o you mean by 'yes and no'?" Wanda asked, Terry getting the last bit of her question, but he remained silent **'There's still time to back out Timmy.' **'As they say Terry "in for a penny, in for a pound".' The corners of Terry's mouth twitch with a half smile before he continued with Cosmo and Wanda, **"My name is Terry, and I'm Timmy's….companion." **Terry looked at the faces that were staring at him with rapt attention and he loved it **"For as long as we can remember, we've always been **_**different**_**."** He said the last word with such loathing that part of his serpentine tongue slipped out of his mouth **"We've always been together. Our parents tell us that we went through this…thing…since we were born. Eight o' clock every night Timmy becomes me, and I've never managed to stay awake long enough to know when I change back to Timmy. Because we change every night, we can never get too close to people." **Terry slouched over his own lap and gently covered his closed red eyes with his palm, this caused him to look much older, like he aged twenty years in a single moment, and continued his tale **"I can tell, our parents are ashamed of us, despite what Timmy says, they wanted a normal little girl not some strange little boy that physically and mentally changes into another person every night." **Terry's hand tensed up and his shoulders shook as he tried not to cry **"We've always been left behind, while they gone ahead. Ever since we were six we've been babysat, before we had Vicky as a babysitter we had a middle aged woman known to us as Ms. Fletcher." **

Flashback

**Ms. Fletcher was a kindly old woman who would babysit in her spare time, when she wasn't doing substitute teaching. She would always look after us when our parents would go out. And ever since we were five, we had to avoid people knowing about our little secret as we were told to do, but Ms. Fletcher found out. One night, Timmy fell asleep, on the coach, waiting for Ms. Fletcher because she was running late and our parents already left us behind. I woke up when I heard a loud crash, I saw Ms. Fletcher with a look of shock on her face with a plate of food scattered at her feet, when I checked the clock it was 8:03 p.m. She looked so scared like I would jump up and bite her or something. We found out the next day that she resigned because she "didn't want to babysit a little monster" and we ended up getting grounded for the next few days while our parents searched for a new babysitter. And that new babysitter is Vicky. So far for the whole time she has "watched" over us, we've been extra careful to make sure Vicky doesn't seen me. Timmy has told our parents, multiple times for the past year that she was absolutely evil but they've refused to listen.**

End of Flashback

Terry removed his hands not noticing that he was crying, but continued to look at his lap and didn't notice Cosmo and Wanda getting closer until both of them were hugging him. Terry was shocked that they didn't reject him and in fact embraced him; Terry didn't make a sound, only grabbing his jeans in a death grip, as the tears flowed but he took comfort from the hug done by his new godparents. Time wore on and the tears slowly stopped, until he was emotionally drained and fell asleep. Wanda _poofed _him into a pair of pink pajamas while Cosmo tucked him in.

"Well" Wanda began "what do you think?" She turned to Cosmo who was watching Terry sleep

"I think we have a new godchild (or is it godchildren?)." Cosmo replied with a small smile on his face "Want me to get the bowl?" Wanda nodded and raised her wand and sent Cosmo to Fairy World before sitting down on the bed with Terry and forming her own thoughts…

'So that is why his file is so thin, he basically becomes a different person each night and the records stop recording for the night once he goes from Timmy to Terry…..'

Wanda thoughts drifted while she watched Terry sleep

'I have to admit, I feel kind of bad for Timmy and Terry, and no wonder they have few friends because of this condition they can't get too close. I wonder-'

Wanda's thoughts were interrupted when Cosmo suddenly poofed into the room with a large smile on his face and a goldfish bowl in his hands. He put the bowl on the nightstand, Wanda filled it the brim with water, and with one last _poof _the couple went to bed for the night inside the little castle at the bottom of the fishbowl.

End of chapter!


	2. Chapter 1 - Settling Into Life

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents belongs to Butch Hartman.

Chapter 1: Settling into life

**7:00 a.m.**

Quiet snores filled the room as the sunlight filled the small bedroom on the second floor of the Turner Household. Everything was quiet in the room as Timmy sawed logs in the small twin bed, while Cosmo and Wanda slept on in their small castle at the bottom of the fishbowl on the desk with an alarm clock on the nightstand opposite of the desk reading: **6:59 a.m.**

The tranquility of the morning was broken with the loud shrill cry from the alarm clock. Timmy turned over half awake and blindly hit the source of noise, turning off the offending item. Timmy lied on his stomach, in his warm bed for a moment before turning over again and sitting up in his bed, feeling drained from last night. As his brain woke up, his eyes wandered around his room: going from the closet in the back, to the small toy box nearby, he glanced at the personal bathroom on the left side with a long lamp near the corner, the clear window was letting in a large amount of sunlight, a long four drawer desk had a small gold fishbowl with a small castle at the bottom, he glared at the small grey alarm clock reading **7:03 a.m.** while sitting on top a one drawer nightstand before looking at the exit door.

'Was it all a dream?' Timmy asked while he rubbed his eye

'**I don't think so; we didn't have a fishbowl before.' **Terry responded with after a yawn.

Timmy pushed the blanket and walked to the bathroom for his mourning routine while Cosmo and Wanda had breakfast inside the castle. When Timmy got emerged from the bathroom and got dressed in his usual pink t-shirt and blue jeans, Cosmo and Wanda were floating outside the fishbowl.

"Hi Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda exclaimed when they saw Timmy

"Hi Cosmo, hi Wanda!" Timmy said with a smile 'So it wasn't a dream, I'm feel so relived.'

"So you guys aren't afraid of me?" Timmy asked in a small timid voice with a scared face "And I'm not forcing you guys to stay with me?"

"Nope" Wanda confirmed with a gentle smile on her face "in fact, that's why we have a fishbowl it's a more permanent accommodation."

"Yea," Cosmo said with a warm happy smile on his face "it may not look like it, but it's our little portable home."

"Really? It looks kind of small…" Timmy pointed at the fishbowl

Cosmo was about to say something when a call rang out from downstairs "TOMMY, BREAKFAST!"

Timmy simply sighed "I'm going to go have breakfast. I'll talk to you guys later."

He walked out the door and down the stairs, double checking he had his watch on his right wrist and his pink hat was on his head before meeting his parents in the kitchen.

"Morning son!" His dad exclaimed, as usual, with a large fake smile on his face as he read the paper. His mom remained silent as she put a bowl of Cold Cereal in front of Timmy and a hot cup of coffee in front of his dad before sitting down at the table with them with her own steaming cup. The room was filled with awkward silence, like it was every morning, as his mom had a granola bar and a cup of morning tea and his dad had his first cup of black coffee and slice of plain toast.

'**So here we go again, this morning is just like every other morning with them.' **Terry snidely commented **'This silence will last a few minutes, before Mother will strike up some kind of conversation with Father, usually about something idiotic, and pretend we're not here.'**

As if on cue, Timmy's mom asked, "Hey Honey, what do the horse races say about yesterday's results?"

Timmy's dad scanned the paper before responding "Well, Doomsdale managed to place first, while the Dark Laser came in a close second and…"

Timmy tuned out the rest of what his dad was saying while eating the bland cereal with cold milk he would have every morning. The kitchen was now filled with quiet, casual conversation instead of awkward silence; while Timmy let his thoughts fade into last night's dreams.

Last Night (Timmy's Point of View)

_I was walking down a large bare hallway; it was made of coarse dark gray stones with black lamps, hanging on the walls, spaced apart every couple of feet and a long dark red carpet in the center. The flames flickered, casting shadows along the walls, before I saw a strange glint at the end of the long hallway. With each movement of the flames, the glint kept shining like it was calling me. I walked towards the strange glint; my bare feet were silent against the soft red carpet. As I traveled down the hall the glint was becoming brighter until I reached the end of the long hallway. I saw a strange mirror at the end, it was full body mirror, the front was perfect reflective glass, with a smooth aged oak frame and it seemed to be glued to wall. When I stood in front of the mirror, it was just me standing there and I couldn't seem to take my eyes off it. I was standing there in my pink pajamas, right in the middle, before a strange green glint covered the mirror. When the glint cleared, I saw Cosmo floating next to me with a goofy smile while he waved. Another glint covered the mirror, this time it was a bright pink, and Wanda floated with a gentle smile and her arms at her side. I couldn't help but smile at the warm feelings surrounding me. I jumped when a third glint covered the mirror, the surprising part that it was a coal black. I saw Terry standing there in dark purple pajamas with a small smile tugging at his lips, but Cosmo and Wanda changed dramatically: Wanda had a full smile but with crooked teeth, her eyes were still the same bright pink, but her hair, skin and shirt was a dark blue. Cosmo, on the other hand, had two curved fangs with his straight teeth, he had a monocle on his right eye, he wore a strange business shirt with a weird triangle thing at the top with a pin in the center (AN: I have no idea was his shirt thing is call XP), and his skin and hair were dark blue with his eyes the same bright green. The biggest thing was Wanda's crown was black, Cosmo wore a dark blue bowler hat in place of a crown, and black leathery bat wings replaced their clear fly-like wings. I raised my hand and Terry mirrored my ever movement. Hand raised, hand raised, waving a hand, waving a hand. I put my hand against the cold glass of the mirror and Terry did the same, I could see that his fingers were longer than mine. Then Terry smiled before moving his mouth, like he was saying something, but I could hear a stead obnoxious_beeping _that started faint and was getting louder. __**Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep! BEEP!**_

End of Dream (End of Timmy's Point of View)

"-go and get your bag it's time for school." Timmy's thoughts were broken when he noticed that his mom was talking to him and his bowl was empty. Timmy check his watch

'7:30a.m.? How long was I in day dreaming?'

'**I'm not sure, but I got pulled into Wonderland with you.'**

'Sorry' Timmy got up, grabbing his bowl, and walked to the sink and rinsed his bowl. He went to the table and pushed his chair in, to avoid having his mom snap at him about forgetting to push his chair in, and headed upstairs again. He opened the door to see Cosmo and Wanda as goldfish in their bowl. Timmy grabbed his backpack from underneath his bed before talking with Cosmo and Wanda,

"Are you guys going to be okay here?"

"Don't worry Sport; we'll be joining you after you get to school. You'll find us in your backpack as an eraser and a pencil. We just need to set up some things." Wanda answered while Cosmo swiftly swam around the bowl in circles while screaming "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" "Well, **I **need to set things up. So we'll see you at school!"

"'Kay, see you later!" Timmy smiled as he walked down stairs and out of the house. As he passed by his parents he could feel their eyes on him

"What's wrong with him?" He could hear his mom quietly ask

"Dunno" His dad replied, equally as quiet

Timmy sighed, his good mood now slightly dashed, as he walked out the door and headed towards the bus stop. He looked up and smiled when he saw Chester standing there, chewing on a piece of gum –that most likely pre-chewed before he got it. Terry scrunched his nose at the thought which ended up on Timmy's face

"Hey, Timmy n Terry!" Chester calls out and runs up to them "I'm guessing Terry doesn't like ABC gum?" Chester asked as he sticks the pink gum behind his left ear. Timmy stared at his best friend, dumbfounded and began stuttering,

"Hsgs …bzrff…HOW!?"

Chester just laughed as the school bus pulled up and then dragged Timmy by his arm. They both got on the bus, both taking a seat next to AJ. The bus ride was loud and chaotic as usual, it seemed like every student was talking and there were random things being thrown across the bus. While the Chester struck up a conversation with AJ, Timmy became absorbed in his own mental conversation,

'How is it that Chester and AJ can us apart just from the smallest action?'

'**Yet our parents can't even tell us apart physically…' **Timmy could hear the disgust in Terry's voice

'C'mon I'm sure it isn't that bad.' Timmy tried defending his parents because, despite what Terry thinks, he still loves his parents.

'…**Whatever you say.' **Timmy breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't need another fight between the two of them. Last time they fought it started as not talking to each other (which didn't last very long), then it was harsh words (Terry would use long words that Timmy didn't understand and Timmy would shout nonsense), it turned into a shouting match (Timmy would shout at a mirror while Terry shouted from within Timmy's head), and then they tried to hit each other: Timmy tried to swing at his mirror but tripped on a shirt on the floor and hit his head on the wall instead, which knocked out both of them in the end. Timmy, as Terry was sent to the hospital and they received medicine for both the head injury and the split personality, but the medicine kept making them sick. While they recovered, apologies were said, love was spread, and all was right with the Turner Household again.

Both Timmy and Terry wandered off into dreamland as the bus made its way to school. He didn't even notice the bus pulling up and opening its door until AJ gave him a (not so) gentle poke. Timmy entered the school with AJ and Chester tailing him when Timmy gets to his locker they go their separate ways. While entering the combination, he hears a _poof _from his backpack and opens up his locker. He opened his backpack and pulled out Cosmo and Wanda as a pencil and eraser and smiled, and headed off to class. Everything went smoothly for the day until he went to his last class, math. Math class was taught by the infamous Mr. Crocker.

"Good afternoon class" Mr. Crocker, aka Crackpot, said as he walked into the classroom "today we are talking about addition." He drew a simple math problem on the black board behind him "Now we all know that five plus five equals ten, but in a world with fairies..." He erased the six "who cares! In world of fairies five plus five could equal pyramid, because in this world there are…FAIRY GODPARENTS!" The middle aged teacher spasm out with each syllable before falling on the floor with a scream "Who's that?" Wanda asked quietly from the desk "That's Mr. Crocker, he's known for being the crazy teacher that talks about fairies. You guys need to be careful around him" Mr. Crocker resumed talking about fairies for the rest of the period. When class was over, Chester and AJ meet up with Timmy and the three walk outside before going their separate ways.

**3:15 p.m.**

Timmy walked through the front door, satisfied that his day at school was relatively normal. He yawned as he walked through the living room. "Hey son," Timmy's dad shouted with his usual large smile on his on his face "Your mom and I are going to go out around 5:00!" **'Figures…'** "So try to stay out of trouble, okay?" Timmy's mom asked as she applied some make up while trying to wash the dishes **"Yes Mother"** Terry said for Timmy as he walked upstairs and closed the door behind him and collapsed onto his bed. Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of his discarded backpack with worried glances

"Is something wrong Sport?" Wanda asked as she floated near Timmy's left side

"**Whenever Mother says 'to stay out of trouble' she means that we have to hide our little secret or we'll be grounded." **Terry said for Timmy from underneath a pillow

"Terry, is that you?" Cosmo asked, floating by Timmy's right side, noticing the slight voice change

"I don't think she meant it." Timmy said in a small voice, not noticing Cosmo and Wanda by his side. Suddenly Timmy's head snapped up, his eyes were ruby red and he had a look of anger on his face. He stared into nothing before his face softened.

"Timmy? Terry? Please say something!" Wanda shifted so she was floating in front of Timmy, or at least Timmy's body, her face etched with worry.

"**It's Terry." **Terry ran a hand through Timmy's brown hair **"Timmy ended up passing out from exhaustion. He hasn't been getting much sleep." **Terry wasn't one to mince words or to sugar coat the truth, he turned his red eyes to the fairies **"It happens when one of us doesn't get enough sleep…If I pass out in my body, Timmy takes over and vise versa."**

"Why are your eyes red?" Cosmo asked

"**I don't know why, but it happens every time and Timmy tells me that his eyes are blue when he is in control of my body."**

"Maybe you should take a nap?" Wanda suggested while she fluffed up the pillows on the bed, besides the one that Terry held against his body like a teddy bear

"**That sounds like a good idea." **Terry said with a yawn before lying against the other pillows Wanda _poofed _up. Wanda tucked the tired ten-year old into bed for a nap.

"So what do you want to do while they're asleep?" Wanda whispered while she leaned against Cosmo's shoulder. Cosmo smiled and _poofed _the two of them away somewhere, leaving a quiet bedroom behind.

End of Chapter!

AN: Uh…This chapter is kind of bad, but school keeps popping up…Until next time


End file.
